


Wait for me - Éowyn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir tries to cope with Éowyn's death<br/><br/>[MiddleEarthFanfictionAward 2005 - Second Place in "Races/Places: Gondor: Poetry"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me - Éowyn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Dark is the night  | when life comes to end.   
---|---  
Will you not wait  | for me - Éowyn ?   
  
  
Could you not try  | to reach for life still ?   
No, you leave now  | breathing a last sigh.   
Wait for me then  | on the other side,   
in the shadows,  | in the gleaming light.   
  
  
Nearest of all  | you were, golden-haired,   
ivory-haired, kite  | in the air, soars free,   
high-minded and  | unfettered, will touch  
me never so  | lovingly again.   
  
  
Light shows the way  | when life comes to end.   
You wait therein  | for me - Éowyn.   
  
  


\------  
Editor's notes:  
Found by Gilromir between the 'Faramir parchments' as noted in ‘Early Emyn Arnen Poetry’ collected by Gilromir around 180 F.A.; authorship of the then nearly illegible and by now further faded original has been ascribed by the discoverer Gilromir to Faramir, first Prince of Ithilien, based on the handwriting style.  
  
  
*****  
A/N: A kite (milvus milvus) is a medium-large [bird of prey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Kite), see [Milvus Milvus](http://www.birdguides.com/html/vidlib/species/Milvus_milvus.htm) which has been described as 'the [most beautiful](http://www.arkive.org/species/ARK/birds/Milvus_milvus/) bird of prey in Britain'.  
  
Gilromir (star horse jewel) was to my knowledge not mentioned by Tolkien, this name is not referenced in the HoME index.   
  
[first version written 29-Sep-2004 for Tanaqui’s birthday] 


End file.
